


Earn Some Points

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [27]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta brought Taeyong inside the new cafe down the street.





	Earn Some Points

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukki9295](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukki9295/gifts).



> This is inspired from last night's Yutae moments. 
> 
> Also, it's my sister's birthday. Happy birthday Yukki! This is for you.

 

Taeyong doesn't even know why he's here sitting in front of Yuta, sipping the coffee that he ordered and munching the cookies he made. For what he knows, he was dragged by the latter to this new cafe and want to try it out. 

He took a quick glance on his boyfriend and smiled. Watching Yuta eat the bread and savor the milk tea he ordered makes his heart flutter.

 

"Slow down.. we're not in a race." He said as he reached out his lips to wipe the corner of it with the napkin. 

"..can't help it. It's so delicious." Yuta beamed and Taeyong took three flicks of his lashes to get red. He shook his head to wake his senses up and tried to focus on stirring the coffee.

"Do you want to go back here again?" Taeyong starts to play with it, trying his best not to look into Yuta's eyes, scared that he'll get teased again by the latter.

"This is going to be our official meeting place." Yuta replied, too busy sipping his precious milk tea.

"If you insist.." Taeyong, by his surprise, watched Yuta takes his hand and nuzzle it on his cheek. "..thank you, Yongie.." He said with his softest and cutest voice. It's official, Taeyong is whipped at Nakamoto Yuta. 

 

 

The other day, he went alone to the new cafe to buy Yuta his most favorite milk tea. When he took out his wallet to pay, a card that looks so familiar with the rest of the cards on the counter fell on the counter top. 

"Sir, do you want to use your card to pay?" Taeyong frowned, not understanding how he got that card on the first hand. 

"Uh... sure." Taeyong answered and watched the cashier punching his orders. "You earned 17 points. Thank you for using your card, Sir. Please come again." 

 

 

 

 

 

"I bought that card for you, dumbass. If you earned some points, you can buy me that tumbler they're offering." From that day, Taeyong was determined to go back there again... too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
